At Midnight
by Vampiric Entity
Summary: Harry hides in a small dark room reminiscent of a cupboard and finds the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. A round of cursing ensues...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing:Salazar/Harry

Title: At Midnight

Summary: Harry hides in a small dark room reminiscing of a cupboard and finds Salazar Slytherin's portrait. A round of cursing ensues...

Warnings: None, except Slazar's foul mouth :P

Author's note: This is my first fanfic, so it might not be that good of a read. Hopefully, you'll like it and Salazar won't kill me if he finds it. Enjoy :D

Chapter 1

"Shite!", I cursed under my breath. Snape was coming my way. The little annoying dot named "Severus Snape"was moving closer and closer to another little less annoying dot called "Harry James Potter".

You might wonder what I was doing prowling the fifth floor, alone, with nothing but my wand and the Marauder's Map, close to midnight. Well, to be honest, I didn't know either. All I knew was that I had to hide, quickly.

I stuffed the map into my school robes and stuck to the shadows. I was looking around wildly, searching for a good hiding place. Merlin knows that Snape can practically smell when I'm around. My gaze fell upon a small, dusty door. It was worth a try, I thought.

Silently, I made my way towards the door. I suddenly stopped and listened. Snape's steps were becoming louder and louder by the second. I wasted no time and opened the door, shrouding myself in the darkness of the room.

_It feels like my old cupboard, _I thought bitterly. The room was small and dark, and maybe a little damp. I slid with my back against a cold stone wall and waited to hear the git's steps fading. And they did.

"Thank Merlin", I sighed relieved. "Let's see what's in here now... Lumos!"

That was probably the worst thing I had done in my whole life. Or maybe it was the best…

Shock engulfed my entire being as I sat there, petrified. I wasn't afraid or anything, just…gob smacked. I was staring at a portrait, yet not just any portrait: it was the great founder Salazar Slytherin himself. He was beautiful like none I had ever seen…Smooth raven locks cascaded in dark rivulets on his shoulders in perfect disarray. His skin was pale, almost translucent like opalescent moonlight. The strong jaws were set in an eternal smirk, light pink lips stretching to reveal pearly teeth, yet his strongest features were his eyes: green and depthless, like the light of the Killing Curse.

**What are you staring at, brat?**

Well, so much for admiring his beauty…he was a positive bastard. A bastard who spoke Parseltongue.

**Nothing, almighty Bastard Founder, **I hissed back defiantly. Being called a brat pissed anyone off, especially me. I had my reasons…(the Dursleys, Snape, Malfoy…you get it).

**What did you just call me, you insufferable little mudblood?! Do you know who I am, you ignorant prat? I am the great Salazar Slytherin, founder of-**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, **I waved him off. Who the bloody hell didn't know? All those history lessons with Binns were so boring you wanted to bawl your eyes out after the first five minutes, but even I payed attention when he talked about the founders. After class, I used to sneak up to the astronomy tower and fantasize about meeting Godric Gryfindor. Yes, I know I'm pathetic. But I couldn't help wanting to meet Gryfindor…and instead, I get to be insulted by the blasted portrait of Slytherin. Well, so much about my fantasies…

**Are you even listening to me, you ignorant brat?!**

**Who the hell would ever want to listen to you while being insulted in every possible way in existence since the fucking middle ages! I sure as hell wouldn't, and by the way, my name's Harry. Not brat, insufferable mudblood or ignorant prat. Just Harry.** I took in a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart. Whenever I was really angry, my heart would start beating like crazy and my face would flush such a deep red, it would put to shame the Weasleys' fiery hair.

Slytherin stood in silence. His mouth was drawn in a thin line and he was examining me with narrowed eyes. I liked his eyes so much better when they didn't grace me with such suspicion…I started shifting from foot to foot under his penetrating stare. It was unnerving, as if he was glaring into my soul. I shuddered and looked away, still red in the face, but now for a different reason.

**C-could you..uhm…stop s-staring like that? I d-don't like it…**I swallowed and kept my eyes firmly fixed on a very interesting dark stain on the wall.

_I wonder if it's blood…_

**It is not blood, br-..uh, Harry. The blundering idiot cleaning this castle avoids this place like the plague and hasn't cleaned it for months, although I cannot fathom as to why…**

I snorted. Maybe Slytherin couldn't, but I could. If I was the victim of such wondeftul insults, I wonder what kind of foul curses and threats Filch had endured so far. Actually, it would probably be best if I never found out.

Slytherin hadn't even noticed my bemused state. He continued talking. Probably didn't get many chances to chat in here. Oh well…

**It gets lonely in here sometimes…actually, most of the time. That idiot may have been a…well, an idiot, **he chuckled,** but at least he was there, he kept me company, even though it wasn't pleasurable company, **he sneered.

I nodded as I watched his face. He had such an expressive face, it was entertaining to watch. He sighed miserably and had this dreamlike expression on his face. He was probably remembering the times when he wasn't just a portrait…

I kept staring at him, running my curious eyes over his beautiful hair, his straight nose, soft lips…I drank in the sight of him because, I admit, he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I normally wasn't fond of men, but I had had my fair share of women and was tired of them. Slytherin wasn't complicated and didn't require flattery and other shallow things. He didn't gossip and betray one behind his back, either. It's true he was just a portrait, but I liked him. How I came to actually like him is a mystery in itself, a mystery and a secret I didn't care to find out.

**Harry? Something the matter?** He blinked at me in confusion. He was adorable…although no one would dare think of Slytherin as adorable. They just didn't mix.

**No, nothing…I was just thinking…**I bit my lip a little nervously, it was a habit I had picked up over time.

Slytherin was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, as if silently asking if I was actually capable of thinking. At first I would have been enraged of someone thinking that of me, but now it just amused me so I chuckled.

**Obviously, what you're thinking amuses you. Care to share?**

I grinned widely.

**You sound and act just like my git of a Potion's Teacher, that's what made me laugh. Happy now?**

He scowled. He looked anything but happy. I sighed and went closer to the portrait, in an attempt to "comfort" him, although that isn't the word I would have used. Salazar Slytherin doesn't need comforting.

**I was just joking. You sound nothing like him. You're…how should I say this? One of a kind. **

I smiled warmly at him, yet he still looked a little pissed off. Salazar could keep a grudge alright. 

**You are forgiven, **he said haughtily. He sounded downright ridiculous with that tone, but I didn't say anything. I just kept smiling at him like I hadn't smiled in ages. No one made me feel so unlike Harry Potter as he did. No even Ron or Hermione, speaking of which, they would be downright horrified if I ever told them about Salazar. It would be best if I kept this a secret.

**Salazar…can I call you that?**

I looked at him with serious eyes and he nodded.

**Would you like me to move you in a different room? I know just the place, **I grinned as I thought of the Room of Requirement.

**It would be nice of you, Harry. I am tired of this small, dark, sordid room.**

**I'll be back tomorrow, I have to go. The sun is almost up and I have school…**

He sighed, sadly I daresay, and nodded at me. I smiled back and assured him I would be there, because no Potter ever went against their word, then I fished out the map.

_All clear, _I thought. I opened the door and looked back at Salazar. I saw hope mirrored in his eyes and something else I couldn't define.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing:Salazar/Harry

Title: At Midnight

Summary: Harry moves Salazar's portrait somewhere more befitting of his status. Shocking discoveries are made...

Warnings: Nothing so far, except Salazar's foul mouth

Author's note: Chapter 2 is up as you can see :D It's quite interesting if I do say so myself (I think Salazar's arrogance has been rubbing off on me). Anyway, reviews are welcome. Do tell me if you find something wrong or something that you dislike, so I can improve it. Enjoy ;)

P.S. The words in **bold **are Parseltongue.

The words in _**bold and italics **_are Salazar's words.

The words in _italics _are Harry's thoughts. ( Please forgive me for forgetting to mention this in the first chapter)

Chapter 2

Do you know what day is today? No? I'll tell you: Friday, October 13th, the worst day in the life of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Must-Be-Tortured-With-Every-Occasion. Splendid, isn't it? Well, I don't think so!

It was almost 6 o'clock when I reached Gryfindor Tower, shivering like crazy. Damn the drafty castle! I quickly hid the map in my trunk and plunged under the covers of my bed. I had a few more hours until I was expected to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, yet sleep seemed to avoid me. Literally.

I kept twisting and turning in the bed, the creaking of the old mattress accompanied by the rhythmic snoring of Ron and the others. Anyway, as much as I tried, I couldn't fall asleep. His face kept popping up in my thoughts, it was too beautiful a face to forget easily. I sighed and gave up, smiling with the memory of a pouting Salazar, which wasn't something the ordinary wizard got to see. I relaxed, almost bringing my body to the state of mush. It felt so good…

_** Wake up! **_Said Slytherin with an amused smirk. That bloody bastard shocked me, I think I jumped 3 feet in the air! Definitely a bastard…

"Bloody fuck! **What do you think you're doing, you pureblood bastard?! " **I hissed at him in Parseltongue.

He just smirked wider, showing me his pearly teeth. By the long beard of Merlin, he had the sharpest canines I had ever seen. Maybe he was a vampire? That would be a little shocking and very interesting…

_** Get over it and talk to me, Harry. I'm bored. Being a portrait for so damn long isn't very entertaining.**_

I snorted.

** Why would I talk to you after scaring me like that? And what are you doing in my head? Why do you have fangs? Are you a vam-**

_** Stop throwing so many questions at me, brat! I didn't come here to be questioned about my dental health, thank you very much. **_

Again he pouted in that adorable way, that only he could manage.

_** And I'll let you know I'm not a vampire, my mother was. That's why I have these…don't worry, I do not have the need for blood, but I admit it tastes good.**_

** I'm sure it does, **I replied drily.

_** No, really, you should try it. You could-**_

** Let's not talk about this disturbing topic anymore, shall we?**

Obviously, blood wasn't a subject I was overly fond of. Least of all the idea of drinking it… He sighed, dejectedly.

_** Fine, let's talk about something else.**_

He started biting his lip, thinking hard about an interesting subject.

** I guess that's something we have in common then, **I grinned.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

_** And what is that?**_

I grinned even wider.

** We both bite our lip.**

He sighed yet again dramatically, mumbling something about "stupid brats", and went back to thinking about something we could both discuss. I'm guessing he was avoiding the Dark Arts and Potions which left…

_** Quidditch.**_

** Quidditch.**

We both looked at each other and our faces broke into identical wide grins. Guess we have more in common after all.

We talked about Quidditch for hours until the first rays of the sun penetrated my bed curtain and the first stirring could be heard from Dean's bed. Dean sure was an early bird, I mussed.

** Salazar, I'm sorry to cut this short, but my friends would be rather shocked if they found me talking to myself, and not in a good way either, **I sighed. Me talking to myself would be all the proof my friends would need to finally put me in a psychiatric ward, "where I belong", as thought by Malfoy.

_ Well, I won't give them that chance. _

_** And you bloody well shouldn't. Anyway, I'll leave you for now, but don't you dare forget your promise! Any additional minute spent in that rat hole is pure horror and the most sickening torture-**_

** Yeah, yeah, I get it! You don't want to spend another minute in that filthy cupboard, and I wouldn't dream of leaving you there. Now get out of my head before I start questioning you about your dental health again, **I said with an amused smirk.

Salazar almost instantly disappeared out of my head, positively horrified about the prospect of talking about his dental health. What was his problem anyway? Was he afraid of dentists or something? Actually, that wouldn't make sense because dentists didn't exist in the Middle Ages. I would find out later.

So, dear extremely nosy readers, I haven't actually told you why Friday, October the 13th was the worst day in my entire life. Well, let the horror begin.

"Where were you last night, mate? I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there. Your cloak was here too. What's going on?"

Damn you, Ron. I was hoping no one had noticed I had run off in the middle of the night. They all looked pretty tired after the match against Hufflepuff, so I figured they would sleep like babies. I was wrong.

"What do you mean what's going on? Nothing's going on, I was just uh…at the loo, taking a piss. What's it matter to you anyway?"

I turned with my back to Ron and started gathering the books I would need for that day, only to find that dark green permanent ink had spilled over them. Some pages were barely readable, and some were completely drenched in ink. It wouldn't have been a problem if the ink wasn't bloody permanent!

"Damn this fucking day to hell. My Potion's textbook is ruined! Now I'll definitely get zero on today's assignment. Damn it."

I kept muttering obscenities under my breath, completely ignoring Ron's pathetic squeak of "Harry!". I was too bloody furious to care. Finally I gathered my stained books and some parchment and quills. I turned to Ron.

"Would you mind at least turning around? I would like to get dressed."

He swallowed at my low, dangerously pissed tone, and turned around.

I don't understand what was the matter with me that day. I had no problem being virtually naked in the Quidditch locker room, so why was I bothered of being naked in front of Ron? I put that thought aside and quickly changed into my school robes. They were a garish red and gold combination, but since when did I consider red and gold garish? Yet another little puzzling mystery.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was another damn annoying thing. I still can't figure out who made my pumpkin juice tip over and spill into my lap. When I find out who he or she was, I'm going to Crucio them. Yes, you heard me right, I'm going to torture them so bad they piss their pants. Serves them right.

On the way to Double Potions with Potions Bastard Extraordinaire, Hermione lectured me on my newly acquired habit of cursing everything in existence. Cursing is like therapy, yet she obviously hasn't tried it.

"…and I don't understand where you learned all those foul curse words, Harry! It is so unbecoming of the Boy-Who-Lived, I am so shocked by your lack of manners, how could you-.."

"Shut up, Hermione. I am a full grown wizard and do not need to be lectured on the use of curse words. I like 'em, so I use 'em. End of fucking story."

Needless to say, she shut up. Silence is bliss, that is until Snape came along. Fate obviously likes to toy with me. I shall not succumb to fate, I shall fight it to the end, or at least until I get detention. I always got detention in Potions.

"Today, you shall brew your potions individually. You are forbidden to help anyone but yourselves", he said looking straight at Hermione with his more than unpleasant sneer. "Open your books at page 39. You have one hour."

I took my ruined Potions book and nervously bit my lip. I had no idea if page 39 was readable or not. Fortunately it was. Barely.

Half an hour had gone by and, by the looks of it, my potion was going to get at least 5 out of 10. Apparently, I was too hasty in my assumptions. My cauldron exploded.

"FUCK! After all my hard work, you bloody fucking explode, you worthless piece of crap! I swear by the smelly feet of Merlin, I'll-"

"That is quite enough, Mr. Potter. We are aware of your remarkable talent at cursing, and it is quite a shame you do not display the same talent in potion brewing. 50 points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow at 7. Class dismissed."

With a sweep of his wand, the classroom was clean again. How I hated that man.

All day passed like that. I set something on fire in Charms, I cursed the gods for giving me poor eyesight in Transfiguration and I was almost choked to death in Herbology. Wonderful day, isn't it? Dinner in the Great Hall was uneventful, and I thanked Merlin for that.

After dinner, I sneaked into the Astrology Tower in search of some peace and quiet, and I found it. Everything was cold and silent, and I liked it that way. I sat on the window and looked at the full moon, round and pale. I sighed sadly as I remembered Remus…I closed my eyes and listened to my beating heart, the only sound in the tower. It was relaxing to say the least, and I almost fell asleep…

_** Oi, wake up!**_

I grit my teeth in annoyance. Did Salazar enjoy torturing me too?!

** What do you want? I was trying to get some bloody sleep if you haven't noticed,** I hissed, sounding as murderous as I felt.

_** That's exactly why I woke you up. Have you already forgotten your promise?**_

The image I had of him in my head was pouting. Who could ever stay mad at someone who pouted like that?

** No, I haven't. I was just waiting until midnight. What time is it?**

_** How the bloody hell should I know? A portrait can't perform the tempus spell, and I'm quite pissed off that I can't perform **__**any **__**spells at all! Unfair…**_

I tuned out his whining and did the spell myself: a quarter to midnight. I started thinking about a plan to move Salazar without interference from the professors and then it struck me. I didn't have the Invisibility Cloak or the Marauder's Map. Someone jinxed me, I'm certain of it.

** Salazar, there's a small problem. I don't have my invisibility cloak and I fear the Potions Git will catch me trying to move you. You wouldn't want to end up in his office, I assure you.**

Salazar just rolled his eyes as if saying "You're an idiot". He looked at me with his depth less green eyes with "infinite patience" and told me about the secret passageway that led from the Astronomy Tower to the fifth floor. That passageway wasn't even on the map!

** Are you sure it will work?**

_** Trust me, it will. Only I know of it, not even Rowena had a clue it existed. Now move your scrawny little arse and get me out of here!**_

So I moved my scrawny little arse.

Salazar told me to search for a little black snake engraved in the eastern wall of the tower. I groped around the wall with my fingers, not trusting my sight alone. After all, Slytherin wouldn't have made it so obvious as to be seen with the naked eye. Suddenly, something bit me.

** Ouch! You could have warned me, Salazar.**

He just chuckled and told me to talk with it. I turned to the snake and narrowed my eyes to see it better. It was the size of a strand of hair.

** Reveal your secret.**

The snake hissed back and tried to bite me again, and then the wall opened to reveal stairs disappearing into darkness. I swallowed the lump in my throat and descended. I had been to much more horrible places, like the Chamber of Secrets, yet this narrow, obscure passageway chilled me to the bone. I descended until I reached solid ground, almost tripping over myself in the process. I shivered and could practically feel my breath come out in puffs of white mist. Suddenly, on each wall, hundreds of torches lit with bright green flames. It made the place seem all the more horrible, because it reminded me of the Killing Curse.

** Couldn't you have put normal torches? This green light sickens me, **I hissed to Salazar.

_** I rather like it this way, it has quite a nice, eerie feel, don't you think? **_

I could practically hear him grinning.

** Whatever. When the hell is this passage going to end?**

_** Right now. Look at your left.**_

I looked and was immensely relieved to see an old oak door. When I touched the knob, the lights went out and I was again shrouded in darkness. Damn.

I cracked it open just a bit, and looked around for Snape or Filch. Those two were the most likely to be found patrolling the castle at night.

** The coast is clear. I'll be right there. **

Salazar didn't reply as I stealthily made my way along the fifth floor, clinging to the shadows as much as possible. I never thought clinging to the shadows could be so fun. Finally, I entered the little dirty cupboard Slytherin's portrait was hidden in.

_** Took you long enough, **_he scowled.

** I was making sure no one was on the floor. I wouldn't like you to end up in the hands of someone you might not like.**

_** Fine, you're right. Where are you taking me exactly?**_

I smirked.

** The Room of Requirement. **

Salazar's eyes widened.

_** You know about the Room of Requirement? I thought no one but me and Gryffindor knew about it. Guess things change in time, **_he grinned.

** Yes, they do. Now keep your mouth shut and let me take you there.**

** He obliged, and I levitated him off the wall. The hall was empty of all human inhabitants, and I quietly made my way to the Room of Requirement.**

_ I need a safe and comfortable place for Salazar, I need a safe and comfortable place for Salazar, I need a safe and comfortable place for Salazar._

I entered the Room of Requirement with Salazar in tow. The place looked wonderful, decked in deep forest green, black and mercury silver. There was a bookcase filled with what I imagined were books about the Dark Arts. Oddly, that did not upset me in the least. There was a black leather armchair and a matching couch which were placed in front of the huge black marble fireplace. On closer inspection, the fireplace had silver carvings of snakes. The room was spacious and most of it was occupied by the huge canopy bed. I couldn't fathom as to why a canopy bed was in order, but I ignored the fact in favor of placing Salazar above the mantelpiece.

** Do you deem this room worthy of your presence, oh Great Salazar?**

The slightly taunting tone of my voice was not lost on Salazar, as he too smirked and answered.

_** It is acceptable, although I truly miss the blundering idiot; he was most entertaining in his fury. **_

** I'm sure he was.**

We both broke out in rumbling laughter, the mirth beautifully twisting our lips in cheeky grins. I had never felt so at ease my entire life. Who knew Salazar Slytherin had such a wonderful sense of humor?

We talked about Quidditch again and I told him all about how I beat Malfoy's ass and won the cup year after year. It was quite funny when he found out I was "a bloody Gryffindor" as he put it.

_** How could a Gryffindor be able to speak Parseltongue? And how could a Gryffindor be such a bloody good conversationalist? It is baffling…**_

I just smiled.

** Actually, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I refused. I thought Slytherin was evil, although now I can see it is not. No one with a sense of humor like that can be evil, **I chuckled.

_** Oh, you have no idea how evil I can be, boy. Just let me get my hands on the "Potions Git" as you call him. From what you've told me about him, he's an unfair bastard who needs to get laid urgently.**_

I ignored his remark of "It would be good if I got laid myself, I haven't done anything remotely sexual in centuries" and thought a little. Was there a way to get Slytherin out of the portrait? I had always wondered how it was possible to make portraits which retained the personality of the one depicted. It seemed a little suspicious to me…

_** What are you thinking, Harry?**_

I snapped out of my dazed state and blinked at Salazar. He had never had a problem reading my thoughts before…

** You've never had a problem reading my thoughts before. **

_** Well, I don't have a problem reading simple thoughts, such as "Is that blood?" or whatever you said back then, but you're thinking something much more complex now. Care to share?**_

He looked at me with deep, unreadable green eyes and I nodded.

** I was thinking…about portraits. How come portraits retain the personality of the one depicted? How come I feel you aren't merely a portrait, but Salazar Slytherin himself?**

Silence.

_** You should have been a Slytherin, Harry. I'm not a mere portrait. I am a Horcrux.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing:Salazar/Harry

Title: At Midnight

Summary: Harry decides to free Salazar from the portrait.

Warnings: none

Author's note: Well, this isn't a very interesting chapter, basically nothing of importance happens. There's just a tiny little bit of fluff because, let's face it, nothing big can happen yet. Harry is more likely the type to develop feelings slowly, and poor Sal is still a portrait. Anyway, have faith in me, it will get better, I hope. Reviews motivate me to write better, so please review :D

Chapter 3

I frowned in confusion.

** Horcrux? What's that?**

Salzar sighed. I honestly didn't know what a Horcrux was, and I don't think Hermione had heard of such a thing either. I looked at Salazar with wide innocent eyes, waiting for an explanation. Hopefully, he would explain in understandable terms.

_** Basically, a Horcrux is an object or being to which a dark wizard binds part of his soul to cheat Death. Of course it is much more complicated than that. It requires immense sacrifices from the wizard, lost ancient spells and nearly deadly rituals. It is very dark magic, so I advise you to stay away from such things until you have a full understanding of what they entail.**_

As Salazar recounted facts about Horcruxes, I couldn't tear my eyes off him. He had a firm, soft voice which lured me in and his tempting pink lips moved languidly. When Hermione went into lecture mode, she was annoying. When Binns went into lecture mode, he was downright boring and when Snape went into lecture mode, he was a sneering bastard, yet Salazar was…different. He had me completely under his spell.

Suddenly, he stopped talking and the sound of his voice caressed my ears no more.

** Is there something wrong, Salazar? **I asked as I looked upon his saddened face.

He sighed.

_** It's nothing, Harry. I was just thinking…how good it would feel to be made of flesh once more…**_

The sad smile on his face ripped me apart. I had the sudden urge to hold him and bathe him in the warmth of my body, whisper sweet nothings in his ear and…kiss him…

I came to a decision. I would do anything in my power to make him a man of flesh and bones again, not just a 2D image on a wall. I looked at him determinedly and he snapped out of his sorrowful musings. He stared deeply into my eyes, uncertainty mirrored in his dark orbs.

** I shall free you, Salazar. I want it with all my being, so don't try to talk me out of it, **I said as he opened his mouth to protest. **Tell me what I must do.**

He nodded.

_** Very well. First, you must find my body.**_

I cocked an eyebrow.

** What do you mean I must find your body? Isn't it like, disintegrated in the soil?**

Salazar stared at me for a long time, which in reality was actually 10 seconds, and started laughing so hard tears were spilling down his pale cheeks.

_** Now I understand why they put you in Gryffindor, **_he said as he wiped his tears.

I huffed.

_** The bodies of important wizards are never let to rot, Harry. They are put under a stasis spell from the moment of death. The first thing you must do is find it and bring it here. I ordered to be put in the Chamber of Secrets after my death, but I do not know whether my wishes were respected or not.**_

** So that means I have to go to that despicable place and search for a corpse. At least the basilisk is dead,** I mumbled.

Salazar narrowed his eyes.

_** What do you mean "the basilisk is dead"? I thought Shayra was invincible.**_

I smirked and started pacing around the room.

** I killed the basilisk or Shayra, as you choose to call it, when I was twelve. It wasn't easy, I almost died, but Gryffindor's Sword and the headmaster's phoenix saved my arse.**

He was surprised, to say the least.

_** Now I could either scream at you for killing my pet, or I could praise you for your courage and skill. Even with the sword and phoenix, it was by pure chance that you had made it alive. Anyway, this shall ease our quest, for the hard part was finding and retrieving my body.**_

** I have a question, Salazar. **

He nodded and gestured to just spit it out.

** Wouldn't it be much easier if I took your portrait to your body, instead of doing it the other way around? **

He sighed and shook his head as if I was a lost cause.

_** Truly a Gryffindor. Well, first of all, the Chamber of Secrets is hardly a place to do a Soul Rebinding Ritual. Second, your headmaster would be alerted of anything strange happening there, since he knows about the place. The Room of Requirement was especially designed to "keep quiet" about anything and everything that happens within its bounds. And finally, I would like to be in that wonderful bed over there when I wake up and not in a dark, dank, slimy basilisk nest. Do you agree?**_

I fervently nodded. I wouldn't like to wake up in the Chamber of Secrets either.

Salazar smiled warmly in my direction and we started chatting about other more pleasant things. At 3 in the morning I started yawning like the sleep deprived person I was and I thought I should go to bed in the Gryffindor Tower.

** I should go, Salazar…I have detention with The Git tomorrow before breakfast and I have the feeling he's going to give me lots of cauldrons to scrub…without the aid of magic…**

_** The bastard, **_growled Salazar. _**When I get my body back I'm going to tear him limb from limb. Go, Harry. Sweet dreams.**_

The image of a smiling Salazar Slytherin was forever burned into my memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing:Salazar/Harry

Title: At Midnight

Summary: This chapter, Harry finds out something disturbing while doing something equally disturbing in Snape's office. And no, you perverts, it's not the fact that Sevie wears hot pink thongs...oops...:D

Warnings: Nothing so far, except Harry's foul mouth ;)

Author's note: Ok, well this is chapter 4. I hope you like the new twist to my story, it suddenly came to me today when I was writing the chapter. Anyway, if many of these things happen, I honestly don't know when Harry's gonna free Salazar. At some point, this story is going to be rated M for the slashyness, because, let's face it, that's what you're all waiting for :P On with the reading, and please review (or else, I'm warning you, Sal will be forever stuck in his damn portrait) Enjoy :D

Chapter 4

Have I ever told you how much I hate Snape? No? Well, some things simply cannot be expressed in words…

Today is Saturday, a day in which all normal wizarding students slept in, missed breakfast because of their laziness and played Exploding Snap or Chess out of nothing better to do (well, except snogging, but that had to be done at night in a secluded spot, for fear of some peoples' rather big mouths). Because of Snape and his stupid vendetta, I couldn't do any of those things. No, I had to sit his slimy office till noon and disect lizards. It wouldn't have been so bad if the lizards didn't constantly remind me of Salazar.

"Damn it to hell", I mumbled under my breath as I took a poor lizard's liver and put it in a jar. The git wasn't around, so I took a break. Disecting lizards was nauseating.

I wiped my hands on my robes, leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. Cursing was good therapy, but I also wanted to try meditating. I read about it somewhere…

My mind was slowly emptying itself of all memories, feelings and thoughts, except one…

_**  
Greetings, bespectacled one. How is detention so far?**_

Salazar was grinning widely, obviously enjoying my plight. Well, screw you Salazar!

**  
Detention can be very pleasant indeed, if we can come to ignore the fact I haven't had breakfast and am currently in this godforsaken slimy office, dissecting innocent little lizards and sorting their internal organs into jars. Yes, detention is bloody wonderful, **I drawled in a sarcastic, poison-laced voice.

Salazar narrowed his eyes in suspicion and asked me what kind of lizards I was dissecting.

**  
How the hell should I know? That bastard never taught me about potions or their ingredients…**

Salazar seemed even more bent on killing Snape.

_**  
Then tell me what they look like, what color scales and eyes they have, tell me everything you can see.**_

I took another stunned lizard from a box and started describing it.

**  
It's about 10 cm in size, its tail included. Its scales are blue with red and green spots, and its eyes are amber colored.**

_**Harry, take its paw and look at it. Is the inside of it yellow?**_

I turned the lizard's paw over and looked. It was indeed yellow.

**  
Yes, it is.**

Salazar remained silent, yet I could see his fury. His nostrils were dilating, and his mouth was drawn in a pale, thin line. He seemed utterly murderous.

_**  
He is going to pay dearly…**_

The tone of his voice chilled me to the core.

**  
U-uhm…Salazar…**

As he heard my voice, his face softened and he snapped out of his dark musings. He sighed.

_**  
Harry, I think I should tell you what that git made you dissect.**_

I told him to continue.

_**  
You, my dear friend, are holding one of the rarest species of lizards in the whole magical world. It is known as the Rainbow Lizard because it is very colorful, and its liver and heart are ingredients in most poisons.**_

I couldn't believe my ears. I swallowed.

**  
So that means…Snape wants to poison someone…**

_**  
I'm afraid so, Harry. Be careful what you eat and drink today. I wouldn't want you to be poisoned.**_

I shuddered and assured him I would. I had finished talking to Salazar right before the soon-to-be murderer came into his office. He sneered in his trademark way, and I had all the more reason to hate him. I had become his unwilling accomplice.

"What are you staring at, Potter? Go back to sorting the organs or I promise you'll be the guinea pig for my potions."

And so, I sorted potion ingredients until noon. Potion ingredients meant to kill.

***

As I walked out of Snape's office, a quick tempus spell revealed it was lunch time. I used a cleaning charm on my hands and hurried to the Great Hall. The only empty seat was between Ron and Hermione.

_  
Great Merlin, I just know sitting between them is a bad idea._

Ignoring my guts, because I had no choice, I sat between them. The food looked so good and I was positively famished: blooded steak with mashed potatoes, roasted partridge, all sorts of salads and sauces and butter beer. I extended my hand towards the beer and brought it to my lips…

_**  
Stop, you blundering idiot! Haven't I told you to be careful what you swallow or has your Gryffindor peanut of a brain finally collapsed under all that stupidity?!**_

I suddenly put down the beer and brought a hand to my head, in pain from all of Salazar's shouting.

**  
Damn you, **I mumbled.

"Harry? Is everything alright?"A seemingly concerned Hermione asked.

I turned to her while debating in my head whether or not I should tell her about the lizards. As much as she irritated me as of late, I felt I had to tell her, to warn her.

"No, Hermione. There's something I need to tell you and Ron after lunch."

She nodded and wanted to bring a piece of meat to her mouth, but I put my hand on hers and stopped her.

"Don't eat anything. You might not live to see tomorrow."

I turned to Ron and stopped him too. I looked at both of them gravely, green eyes glinting full of secrets behind my spectacles. All three of us exited the Great Hall together, our plates untouched.

All three of us hid in an empty classroom and Hermione turned to me expectantly. Ron was frowning in confusion.

"Explain yourself, Harry. What is it with all this secretiveness?"

"Yeah, mate! Why didn't you let us eat, I'm starving!"

I sighed and once again felt my skull pulsing with a migraine. Just how stupid could Ron be?

_  
Idiots, _I thought as I sighed heavily.

_**  
I agree, my friend. Wholeheartedly.**_

I wished I could laugh, but this matter was serious. Nonetheless, a small twitch of the lips could not be avoided.

"Harry, tell us already. I'm tired of all these secrets, I want to know."

I turned to Hermione and we locked eyes: hers full of irritation and unanswered questions, and mine betraying imminent danger.

"You both know I had detention with Snape this morning, right?"

They nodded. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, he gave me lizards to dissect."

"And what's that got to do with anything, mate? There weren't fried lizards on the table", mumbled an extremely stupid and clueless Ron. How I had put up with him for all these years was beyond me. With infinite patience, I asked him to let me finish.

"The lizards he made me dissect were Rainbow Lizards, a rare species. You know what I'm talking about, right, Hermione?"

I looked at her hopefully, and she slowly nodded.

"I think I do. Aren't their internal organs used for poisons?"

I looked her dead in the eye and smirked in a very Slytherin way.

_  
Not as dumb as I thought you were, Hermione._

_**  
Indeed, Harry. But she's still too dumb to be a Slytherin .**_

I wanted to laugh but I kept a straight face in front of Hermione and Ron. They wouldn't appreciate Salazar's joke anyway.

As I smirked, realization dawned on Hermione. Her eyes were almost popping out of their sockets.

"Now you understand why I didn't let you eat anything? Who knows what Snape's going to do with those lizards. I think it's wise to be careful what we consume for now."

Hermione and Ron lapsed into silence, that is, until the youngest Weasley boy put an uncharacteristically intelligent question.

"Harry, we haven't eaten anything, but the others have. What are we going to do?"

I honestly don't know how he came up with such a good question, but that was irrelevant. I needed to think of a solution…and I needed to talk to Salazar. I looked at the silent pair in front of me.

"Hermione, you and Ron would help me a lot if you could dig up everything you can on poisons and Rainbow Lizards. If you have to go to the restricted section, take my cloak. For now, I need to be alone and think."

They got the message and left me alone in the classroom. Now I could talk to Salazar. I locked the door and put a privacy spell on it. I closed my eyes.

_**  
We can finally talk. You were bloody stupid in the Great Hall, and you know it. I told you not to eat or drink anything, **_reprimanded Salazar.

**  
I know. At least you stopped me and I'm glad for it. Thank you, Salazar.**

The image I had of him in my mind smiled brightly.

_**  
No need, Harry. I have the distinct feeling you want to ask me something. What is it?**_

I sat in silence for a moment, gathering my straying thoughts. I was thinking how sad it would be if the twins got poisoned. I shook my head and concentrated on the image of Salazar.

**  
Is there a way to test food for poison? **

_**  
Yes, there are many ways. Get samples of every kind of food from every table and label them accordingly. Maybe the git poisoned only one table, maybe he poisoned them all or maybe none. Anyway, get a cauldron, a phoenix feather, 3 Hippogriff claws, a toad's eye and a gardenia flower. Oh, and ask a house elf for a wooden spoon. That's all we need.**_

Salazar grinned, proud of the fact he knew exactly what to do. Well, all I knew when I heard those ingredients, was that they were almost impossible for me to obtain, and I had to get them quickly. I sighed miserably. My life was getting more complicated by the minute.

**  
Salazar, how the hell am I supposed to get a phoenix feather and all those other ingredients? **

Salazar looked thoughtful for a few minutes, and then he smirked.

_**  
You'll find a way. **_

I groaned in despair. And finding the ingredients was the least of my problems.

***

Dobby was happy to provide me with the wooden spoon and labeled samples from all the tables, including the professors'. I retreated in the Astrology Tower to think. There were several questions I needed the answers to, like 'Was Dumbledore aware of this?'

'What were the visible effects of poisons?'

And more importantly, "Who was the poison meant for?"

Questions upon questions were swirling in my head in impossible circles, confusing and dizzying.

"What a mess", I mumbled.

Finally, I decided to look for the ingredients.

_  
Three Hippogriff claws, the eye of a toad, a phoenix feather and a gardenia flower. Hmm… I'll have to ask Professor Sprout for the gardenia flower. I should concoct a plausible lie…What the hell am I going to tell her?_

Then, it hit me. Luna's birthday was coming up and I had yet to buy her a gift.

"Perfect", I grinned.

I ran down the stairs and outside to the greenhouse, where Professor Sprout would most likely be. I entered the greenhouse silently, careful not to attract the attention of some very unpleasant carnivorous plants.

I found Mrs. Sprout on her knees, tending to a dull little plant. I must say, the view I got of her ass was even more unpleasant than her unfriendly plants. I stood behind her, fidgeting a little. I hadn't ever told lies on purpose, so this was a new thing to me. Hopefully my fidgeting would come across as embarrassment on my part, so it could be of use.

_  
Well, here goes nothing._

"Uh, Professor Sprout?"

"Yes, Harry?"

She didn't even flinch when she heard my voice. Probably knew I was there.

"I was wondering if I could ask a very big favor of you, Mrs. Sprout."

My cheeks were tinted red as she slowly turned towards me. She eyed me curiously.

"And what favor would that be, Harry?"

I looked away and swallowed. Oh boy.

"Uhm…well, you see, Luna Lovegood's birthday is coming and…I know she loves gardenias…"

I turned to her and smiled sheepishly. Mrs. Sprout returned the smile.

"I see…well, I have a small gardenia I could give you, since you have always been a good student of mine. Wait here."

She got up from her crouching position and went at the back of the greenhouse, where she kept various potted flowers. She hustled about for a little and came back to me with a small plant full of creamy white flowers. They smelled divine.

"Here you go, Harry. There's a page on taking care of gardenias in your Herbology textbook. Do read it, dear."

She smiled at me warmly and I took the gardenia in my arms.

"I will, Mrs. Sprout. Thank you."

I smiled at her, still a little red in the face, and scurried off quickly.

***

Next on my "to do" list was to get a phoenix feather. That would be very hard indeed, because I knew Snape didn't have that sort of rare ingredient, and I knew I couldn't possibly get one from Fawkes. Merlin knows that bird only listens to Dumbledore.

"So what options do I have left? Hmm…"

I kept pacing around the Astronomy Tower, my favorite place in the whole castle at the moment, trying to figure it out. Dinner was approaching quickly, and I still had no clue…

_**  
Harry! Did you find the ingredients yet?**_

Of course Salazar had to ruin my concentration.

**  
No, **I hissed in frustration, **I only got the bloody gardenia or what's it called.**

_**  
Gardenias are wonderful, they smell so good! If only I could smell it through your brain…**_

I snorted.

**  
No chance…anyway, do you have the slightest idea where I could get a phoenix feather?**

_**  
Hmm…doesn't your Headmaster have a phoenix? You said you were rescued by one in the Chamber of Secrets.**_

I sighed.

**  
Yeah, he does…it's just I can't…**

I stopped talking mid-sentence, as I was analyzing Salazar's last words. Then, it hit me. A smile started spreading on my face.

**  
The Chamber of Secrets…you're a genius, Sal!**

_**  
Hey, don't call me that! **_

The image of Salazar was pouting cutely, but I actually couldn't give a damn. I had to get to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, quickly.

I might just find some of Fawkes' feathers in the Chamber of Secrets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:**Salazar/Harry

**Title:** At Midnight

**Summary:** Harry finally tests the food samples. What he discovers prompt him to search for Salazar's body...

**Warnings:** Cursing, and that's about it. The more serious stuff will come later :P

**Author's note:** First of all, I'm sorry for being such a lazy ass. I really have no excuse, seeing as school hasn't even started for me yet, but I promise I won't make you wait in the future. Oh, one more thing. If you have suggestions or ideas, send me a message and I'll see what I can do ^___^. (BTW, you should REVIEW unless you want Shayra to suddenly come alive and bite your ass :)

**Disclaimer:** (I forgot to do this the last 4 chapters, but I'm doing it now.) I do not own Harry Potter or the characters mentioned in this fic. I am merely twisting the HP realm for my own sadistic pleasure.

Chapter 5

It was dinner time, and the hallways were eerily empty. Not a soul stood in my way as I hurriedly went to the girls' bathroom. I looked around carefully before entering. If someone saw me there, what would they say? Wouldn't it be a little suspicious that Harry Potter, a Parselmouth, was skulking around the girls' bathroom, and subsequently, the Chamber of Secrets?

__

No one's here. Good.

I smirked and entered the bathroom. No professors, no students and no Moaning Myrtle. By Merlin! Maybe fate does help me from time to time after all. I turned to the snake carved in the wall and stroked it with a finger.

**  
Open.**

It hissed contentedly and slowly revealed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, even dirtier and slimier than I remembered. I slid down the dreadful shaft and landed in a heap on the cold stone floor.

"Damn stone floor." I mumbled and got up, trying and failing to clean my robes. I sighed and started walking around, looking for phoenix feathers. If I couldn't find any, I was screwed.

__

Phoenix feathers, phoenix feathers, where the fuck can I find some phoenix feathers? I know there must be some around here!

I went on my knees and crawled on the damp stone floor, searching for a hopefully intact phoenix feather. No such luck. I sighed and sat down on the floor, not caring if I got any dirtier than I already was. I looked around, bored and with a rumbling stomach.

"Damn you, Snape. Damn you."

Snape was the whole reason I was down there, with an empty stomach, trying to find a stupid feather and worried sick for my friends, who might be ingesting poison as we speak! Life was not pink for the Boy Who Wants to Murder His Potions Professor. I sighed once again and closed my eyes, attempting to sort my thoughts and find another way to get that feather. Just as I was starting to get a semblance of a new plan, I felt something soft tickle my hand. I opened my eyes and there is was. I found the feather! Or rather, the feather found me. Either way, I grinned in triumph and stuffed it into my pocket.

__

Now all I have to get is 3 Hippogriff claws. Maybe Hagrid has some…

I painstakingly levitated myself out of the Chamber of Secrets and hurried towards the Gryffindor Tower. It just would not do to appear at Hagrid's hut covered in slime.

***

Luckily, Hagrid actually had various Hippogriff claws he had found in the forest, and he happily gave me 3 of them. Now I was on my way to the Room of Requirement, shrunken ingredients in my pocket. I impatiently paced in front of the empty wall, and when the door appeared it was all I could do not to take it off its hinges.

****

I've got everything, Salazar, I said breathlessly. I emptied the contents of my pockets on the small table in front of the couch and resized everything with a flick of my wand. I turned to Salazar and waited for further instructions.

_****_

What are you standing there for, boy? Get me off the blasted mantelpiece and put me on the couch where I can see the cauldron!

I straightened my back and grabbed the portrait none too gently, placing it on the couch. Salazar mock glared at me, then smirked elfishly. I just stared back with a raised eyebrow.

****

Now what?

His "I know something you don't" smirk widened to the point I was wondering if the paint would chip off. "Just get on with it, Salazar."I rolled my eyes.

_****_

First, get a house elf to put water in the cauldron, then take a flower from the gardenia and put the petals in the water, but do not touch the water with your fingers, lest you contaminate it. Then…

He was talking so fast I had a hard time keeping up, but I managed to spell a quill to keep track of what he says on parchment. As it turns out, my idea was more than inspired. An hour and an explosion later, I had managed to brew my first successful potion. Who would have ever guessed?

I grinned in satisfaction at the warm, green coloured liquid glinting in the cauldron. Now, to test those samples of food…

The first sample I tested was from the Professor's table. Nothing whatsoever. The next was from Gryffindor table. Again, nothing… I tested every sample of food at least 3 times, and yet there was not a trace of poison.

****

How odd…

_****_

Maybe the poison isn't meant for someone in the castle, offered Salazar.

I frowned and put the gears in my brain to work. Technically, if the poison wasn't for someone in the castle, I could care less about who would get a taste of it. But still, I wanted to know. Suddenly, an idea popped into my brain, and I turned to Salazar, a mischievous smirk set on my lips.

****

Oh Salazar…I said in a sing-song voice, or as sing-song as Parseltongue can be.

He raised an eyebrow haughtily.

_****_

Are you thinking what I think you are thinking, Harry? Seriously now, a portrait can't teach you Legillimency. I need my body to do that, so you might as well move your arse into my chambers and get it! huffed Salazar.

I slumped on the couch and sighed miserably. Two trips to that forsaken Chamber of Secrets in less than 24 hours was downright cruel. And necessary. I turned to Salazar, and stared into his forest greens full of hope.

****

Fine, I'll go down there again, but first I'll eat something. You have no idea how hungry I am.

_****_

I'm a fucking portrait, how could I have an idea?! Grumbled Slytherin. Finally, he waved his hand aristocratically, signaling I had permission. Gee, old habits die hard, don't they?

After filling my stomach to the point of no return with Dobby's delicious noodle soup and tarts, I felt ready to take on anything, even the Basilisk's children. Well, maybe that last part is an exaggeration, but if it came to that…

_****_

Boy, stop thinking about Basilisk babies, Shayra didn't have any. Now go!

Ten minutes later, I was sneaking into the girl's bathroom. Moaning Myrtle wasn't there, which was a good sign. She was probably haunting the boys' bathroom, that voyeuristic ghost. I shook my head amused, then once again jumped into the Chamber of Secrets.


End file.
